Cukup tak lagi
by hyuga niah95
Summary: Cukup tak lagi, hal ini tak akan terulang kembali. Mind to RnR please? :)


**Diclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cukup tak lagi by ****Hyuga Niah**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Humor ; Parody ; Hurt/comfort ; Tragedy**

**Warning : OOC ; Gaje ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ****; d.l.l**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**Cukup tak lagi**

**.**

**.**

"Eh Teme, apa kakakmu dan Akatsuki merayakan halloween?" tanya Naruto kepada sahabat atau lebih tepatnya rivalnya Sasuke.

"Tidak! Mereka tidak suka halloween!" Jawabnya ketus.

"Payah!"

Kedua bocah ingusan itu ***plakk** terus saja membicarakan akatsuki yang tak suka dengan halloween. Mereka heran, kenapa ada orang yang tak suka malam perayaan halloween. Jelas saja, halloween adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh semua anak-anak di Konoha termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto dimana banyak permen untuk semua orang, juga merupakan hari pesta kostum untuk orang miskin. Ups... maksudnya orang dewasa.

Lama mereka berbincang, tiba-tiba datang seorang anak laki-laki dengan badan yang super besarnya dan bisa bilang gendut. Ya, Choji namanya. Anak lelaki itu menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto dengan tangis yang menggemparkan seluruh isi konoha(?)

"Hueeeeeeee~"

"Eh, kamu kenapa Choji?" tanya Naruto.

"Hikz... ta-tadi aku pergi ke markas Akatsuki karena kemarin aku lihat mereka punya banyak permen. Tapi..." jawab Choji kembali menangis.

"Mereka menolakmu mentah-mentah?" kata Sasuke mereka-reka.

"iya, hueee~"

"Akatsuki itu keterlaluan sekali, permen halloween saja pelitnya minta ampun. Dasar!" gumam Naruto.

-SKIP-

Malam yang ditunggu anak-anak Konoha telah tiba. Mereka semua berkeliaran di jalan dengan kostum-kostum aneh kesukaan mereka. Tak sedikit dari mereka mengunjungi rumah warga dengan mengatakan "Trick or Treat" untuk mendapatkan permen. Seperti hal nya Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka tengah mengunjungi rumah hokage ke-3 bersama teman-teman mereka.

"Wah, baik juga ya kakek hokage. Kita diberi banyak permen!" kata Naruto.

"Iya, tapi... bagaimana kalau kita ke markas Akatsuki, pasti di sana banyak permen!" kata Ino mengajak teman-temannya.

"Tidak!" jawab spontan dari yang lainnya. Jelas saja, selain Naruto, Sasuke dan tentunya Ino, mereka semua telah mengunjungi markas Akatsuki dengan pulang berbekalkan air mata (?). bagaimana tidak, mereka sama sekali tak diberi permen. Malahan diberi makian dengan kostum mereka yang sangat menakutkan, yang sebenarnya bukanlah kostum halloween melainkan wajah mereka yang lebih seram dari hantu ***digampar Akatsuki.**

"Aku tak ingin pergi ke sana lagi, mereka sangat menakutkan!" seru Kiba diikuti anggukan dari yang lainnya.

Naruto semakin heran dengan teman-temannya dan ikut-ikutan emosi mendengar semua curhatan dari teman-temannya tersebut dan mengusulkan membuat rencana untuk menjahili Akatsuki, "Akatsuki itu payah! Bagaimana kalau kita menjahili mereka? Akatsuki sudah menakut-nakuti kalian, kini gilirah kita yang menakut-nakuti mereka!"

"Aku setuju!" teriak semuanya termasuk Sasuke yang sangat ingin menjahili kakak nya tersebut.

Mereka pun menyusun strategi mereka untuk menjahili Akatsuki. Dimulai dari rencana menakut-nakuti mereka...

Tok Tok Tok

"Trick or treat!" ucap Ino kepada Kisame yang membuka pintu.

"Apaan? Enggak ada permen! Jangan pernah datang lagi ke sini dan bajumu itu tak masuk daftar halloween. Baju apaan baju cinderella?"

Ino yang tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya, menginjak kaki Kisame dan mengacungkan jempolnya ke belakang, mengisyaratkan agar hinata membantunya.

Hinta yang mengerti akan hal itu langsung saja mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam markas Akatsuki. Ketika Ino telah pergi, Kisame kemudian masuk kembali ke markas Akatsuki tanpa menghiraukan Ino. Hinata kemudian menutup pintu begitu saja yang sontak membuat Kisame kaget dan berbalik ke arah pintu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa menurutnya.

Kisame mempercepat langkah kakinya setelah menyadari seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang. ketakutan semakin manghatuinya. Kisame memutuskan berbalik dan...

"Kya- han-hantu!" teriak Kisame yang melihat bayangan hitam besar di belakangnya. Detik kemudian Kisame pingsan seketika dan saat itu juga Hinata menghampirinya. Usahanya berhasil menakut-nakuti manusia ikan tersebut ***dilempar Kisame**

Tak ada dari Akatsuki lainnya yang menyadari Kisame pingsan, mereka masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing hingga Zetsu dan Tobi melihat sebuat labu Jack o' Lantern yang sangat menyeramkan dari balik jendela. Hal itu langsung membuat keduanya lari ketakutan. Tapi anehnya, bukanya mereka lari ke anggota akatsuki yang lainnya, mereka berdua malah lari ke luar rumah. Hal itu membuat mereka kembali di kejar oleh Jack o' Lantern raksasa itu yang tidak diketahui bagaimana cara si mbah Jack o' Lanter bisa berjalan tanpa kaki yang ternyata oh ternyata di dalamnya dalah Hinata dan Ino.

"Tolongggg~" teriak Zetsu.

Tobi juga ikut-ikutan berteriak, "Tolong Tobi, Tobi belum ingin mati. Tobi anak baik!"

Tapi kebaikan tidak berpihak pada mereka, nasib mereka sama dengan Kisame. Mereka berdua pingsan karena melihat tikus yang mengerumuni mereka.

Kini, rencana anak-anak Konoha itu hampir berhasil. Misi selanjutnya adalah menakut-nakuti Sasori dan Deidara yang sedang main barbie maksudnya yang sedang main game di kamar mereka. Awalnya, Naruto dan teman-temannya kewalahan menjahili duo seniman akatsuki itu, karena mereka sama sekali tidak takut dengan cairan hijau yang muncul di tembok ataupun lampu kamar mereka yang mati nyala. Mereka tetap fokus bermain ps, tapi akhirnya Sasori dan Deidara berhasil ditakluhkan setelah memunculkan gambar Zombie yang telanjang di layar TV. Sontak hal itu membuat mereka pingsan seketika tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun seperti keempat teman mereka yang bernasib sama.

Berterima kasihlah kepada Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang dapat membuat gambar seperti itu dengan kejeniusan mereka ditambah kemesuman mereka ***Ditabok Sasuke dan Shikamaru**

Sekarang target mereka tinggal empat orang yaitu Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi dan Pein.

Dimulai dari Itachi yang dijahili oleh adiknya sendiri, Sasuke yang berpura-pura menjadi vampire. Awalnya Itachi sempat ketakutan tapi dia bisa mengontrol semuanya dengan berpura-pura memasang tampang coolnya. Sasuke hampir menyerah menjahili kakak satu-satunya itu, tapi untuknya sahabat setianya datang. Ya, Naruto datang dengan kostum kucing lucu miliknya dan langsung mengeluarkan gas haram di depan Itachi. Gas yang sangat bau hingga berhasil membuat Itachi pingsan dengan wajah yang menahan muntah. Sasuke yang juga pingsan mencium bau kentut Naruto langsung diseret oleh Kiba keluar.

Kini giliran Kiba dan Naruto yang menjahili si pelit Kakuzu dan rekannya Hidan. Seperti biasa, mereka memasang kostum andalan mereka. Naruto yang tak sabar lagi ingin menjahili mereka langsung saja menuju halaman belakang markas Akatsuki. Tempat di mana biasanya Kakuzu dan hidan membicarakan kas Akatsuki.

"Hahaha~" suara Naruto memang yang paling keras. Buktinya, kedua orang tersebut langsung saja berbalik ke arah suara itu muncul dan...

"Huaaa~ hantu kepala kembar!" jerit Kakuzu yang langsung lari ketakutan. Sesaat kemudian Hidan juga ikut-ikutan lari mengejar Kakuzu dengan mulut yang komat kamit baca mantra nggak jelas aliran mbah Jashin.

Kegiatan lari-lari malam mereka kemudian terhenti saat Kakuzu dan Hidan melihat kembali sosok hantu berkepala kembar yang mereka lihat tadi yang notabene adalah Naruto dan Kiba yang memakai kostum penyihir dengan rambut dan segitiga di pipi Naruto yang begitu mirip dengan Kiba ditambah kepala mereka yang sengaja mereka dempetkan.

"Tuhan, semoga aku bisa masuk surga mu!" kata Hidan sebelum dia pingsan. Kakuzu juga menyebut kata yang sama dengan tambahan "Semoga aku bisa hidup bahagia dengan uang-uangku di kehidupan yang lainnya Tuhan!"

Melihat kedua akatsuki itu pingsan, Naruto dan Kiba meliat ke arah depan, tepat ke arah cermin yang sengaja Ino pasang untuk menakut-nakuti Kakuzu dan Hidan. Bukannya senang rencana mereka berhasil, mereka berdua malah ikut-ikutan pingsan melihat wajah mereka yang benar-benar mirip bak adik kakak kembar identik. Ino yang melihat kedua rekannya pingsan menjadi kewalahan sendiri dan akhirnya menyuruh Choji mengangkat mereka berdua, sementara dia sendiri yang akan mencari di mana si leader bersembunyi.

Di dalam Markas Akatsuki...

"Pein... Pein... pein..." Ino terus saja memanggil nama Pein dengan penuh kelembutan agar Pein mengira itu adalah Konan yang sebenarnya lagi ke luar kota.

"K-Konan?" kata Pein ragu-ragu dari dalam kamarnya, "Apa kau Konan?"

"Tentu saja, keluarlah!"

"Kau bukan setan bukan?"

"Bukan! Ayolah keluar dari kamarmu!" pinta Ino.

Pein kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia merasa lega tak mendengar jeritan-jeritan gaje teman akatsukinya. Pein menghampiri Ino yang berdandan layaknya Konan dari belakang. ketika tangan pein menyentuh bahu Ino, tiba-tiba...

"Duarrrrrrr~" teriak Ino yang sukses membuat Pein pingsan karena ketakutan.

"Hahaha rasain! Jadi orang jangan pelit!" ejek Ino kemudian melepas topeng raksasanya.

Setelah berhasil menjahili akatsuki sampai pingsan, Naruto d.k.k kemudian mengumpulkan mereka di ruang tengah markas Akatsuki dengan cara menyeret mereka denga enggak banget.

"Sekarang bangunin mereka Naruto, biar tau kalau yang ngerjain mereka itu kita!" kata Kiba nggak sabaran.

"Iya, gue pengen liat reaksi mereka!" yang ini Sasuke, 'Gue pengen liat reaksi mereka cium bau busuk itu' inner Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sekarang tutup hidung kalian!" perintah Naruto kemudian bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan gas yang super double tripple baunya minta ampun –KENTUT—

"Uh, legaaa~" seru Naruto dan benar saja, semua anggota Akatsuki siuman dari pingsan mereka barusan. Mereka semua mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi dan ingatan mereka hanya terfokus pada hantu yang mengikuti mereka.

"Kalian sudah sadar ya?" tanya Ino.

"K-kau, kenapa kau dan... kenapa kalian semua ada di sini? Kau juga Sasuke, apa yang kalian lakukan?" taukan siapa? Ya Itachi.

"Enggak usah basa-basi deh kalian. Masih syukur kami kasi sadar. Kalian itu sudah keterlaluan!" kata Naruto.

"Keterlaluan?" tanya Sasori dengan tampang watadosnya

"Iya, kalian keterlaluan. Kalian sama sekali tidak memberi kami permen dan malah memaki kami. Wajah kalian juga terlalu seram, membuat kami pulang ketakutan. Sekarang kami membalas kalian wahai om-om yang super pelitnya minta ampun!" kata Kiba dengan polosnya dan tentunya dengan kata-kata terakhirnya yang menyayat hati.

"Jadi, semua hantu itu kalian?" tanya Akatsuki lagi dan lagi.

"Iya. Kami melakukan semuanya agar kalian tidak meremehkan anak kecil lagi. Sekarang kalian harus memberikan kami semua permen kalian!"

"Itu tidak adil! Kami membelinya susah payah. Apa kalian tidak tau pengorbanan kami?" –Pein-

"Iya, kami susah payah mempertahankan permen itu!" kata Deidara dan Tobi yang kok bisa kompak.

"Tidak. Itu derita kalian sekarang berikan kami permennya dan kalian boleh bebas!" Bantah Ino yang sukses membuat Pein pundung di pojokan.

Dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa akhirnya Sasori yang mewakili teman-teman Akatsukinya memberikan sekarung permen kepada anak kurang ajar tersebut ***dihajar Naruto d.k.k.**

"Ini, kalian boleh mengambilnya!" kata Sasori yang menyodorkan sekarung permen Akatsuki kepada Naruto.

"Yes, akhirnya!" sorak mereka semua gembira tak terkecuali Sasuke.

Saat Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Sasuke, Ino dan Hinata tengah asik memakan permen di ruang tamu Akatsuki, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara seseorang yang tengan berpuisi.

**Cukup tak lagi,**

**Tahun ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya**

**Aku tak akan melepaskan kalian lagi**

**Kalian begitu berharga, berharga dan sangat berharga!**

**Cukup tak lagi,**

**Ini yang terakhir kalinya**

**Selamat jalan sahabat**

**Semoga kalian tenang di perut mereka**

**Hueeeeeeee**

Rupanya itu adalah Tobi dan puisi tersebut untuk sekarung permen yang ternyata adalah miliknya. Kini, Tobi hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang kurang bahagia. Ternyata selama ini Akasuki tak membagikan permen kepada anak-anak karen Tobi begitu menyayangi permen-permen itu. Tapi, Naruto dan yang lain sama sekali tak merasa bersalah atau ibah sedikitpun.

Acara makan permen di ruang tamu Akatsuki dengan Akatsuki yang ngiler melihatnya terus berlanjut diiringi dengan lantunan musik gaje yang berasal dari Tobi yaitu menangis. Akatsuki pun berpikir tak akan mengulangi hal ini lagi. Halloween depan, mereka akan ramah dan membagikan permen kepada anak-anak. Jujur saja, mereka kapok dijahili oleh anak-anak yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

.

.

.

FINISH

.

.

.

**Author's Note**: Hmm gimana fic nya? Garing ya? Maaf ya! Walaupun begitu review dari senpai ditunggu ya. Saran dan kritikan diterima flame juga boleh :p akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE...


End file.
